


Oh Fare Thee Well

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie smut than ?? read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Fare Thee Well

“Oh fare thee well. Oh honey fare thee well.” You slowly woke up from sleeping.

“Rob?” You asked feeling for him in the darkness of your bedroom. When you noticed his spot was empty you slowly got out of bed and slipped on your robe.

You walked down the hallway quietly towards the library, where the singing was coming from.

“I remember one night, a drizzling rain. Round my heart I felt an achin' pain. Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well.” He kept singing and quietly playing his guitar completely unaware that you were standing in the doorway.

You couldn’t believe you were able to call Rob yours. He was such a sweet and amazing guy. “Fare thee well.” He sang strumming the guitar ending the song.

“That was amazing babe.” You said quietly walking up to him.

“Oh hey Y/N, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just couldn’t sleep.” He said shyly looking down at the ground.

“Don’t be sorry you didn’t wake me up. I just heard you playing and wanted to come watch you.” You said smiling gently grabbing his face and lifting it so he was forced to look at you.

“Still I should have just stayed in bed.”

“Rob I mean it don’t be sorry. I love listening to you sing and play your guitar.”

“Are you sure? I mean…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because you had pressed your lips on his.

Slowly moving them he kissed you back. He then grabbed your hips pulling you close. You yelped at his sudden movement.

“How did I get so lucky with a girl like you.”

“Well you are God.” You giggled.

He pulled back “Hey don’t use my name in vain.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” You said raising your eyebrow giving him slight attitude.

“Oh you wanna play it like that do ya?” He said cockily.

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m a perfect angel.” You said.

“That’s it.” He said as he picked you up throwing you over his shoulder.

“Ahhh. Rob put me down this instant.”

“Not gonna happen sweet checks.” He said triumphantly carrying you to the bedroom.

“You have been hanging around Rich too much.” You said giggling. You were suddenly on the side of the bed.

“So you want to know what I’m going to do about it?” he said sternly lust burning in his blue eyes. You just bit your lip and nodded your head slightly.

“Lay down.” He said as he started to pull his pajama bottoms down.

“Now close your eyes.”

“But...” you started to protest.

“Ah ah, if you want this I suggest you listen to me.” That shut you up really quickly.

You shut your eyes but you couldn’t help but squirm when you felt a breath of hot air on your thigh. “Rob please…” You pleaded with your eyes still shut.

“Tell me what you want baby.” He said as he kissed his way up your thigh.

“You.” You moaned.

“How do you want me?” he whispered. His scruff rubbing the inside of your thighs. You were so done with his teasing shit.

“Rob just fuck me already.” You said.

“Oh baby I love it when you take control like that but I’m the one in control tonight.” He said as he worked his way up your hips to your stomach then reaching your breasts his scruff lightly dragging along. He lips found one of your nipples while one of his hands found the other. Tugging on your nipple gently caused you to arch your back slightly.

You moaned “Oh fuck Rob please.”

“Be patient sweetie.” He said letting go of your nipple kissing his way up your chest, your neck, your jawline before finally finding your lips once again.

“Y/N are you sure you...” he started before you interrupted

“I swear if you don’t I’ll go finish myself.”

“You are mine.” He growled lowly, his jaw tensing slightly.

“Then show me.” You said quietly but sternly. With that he lined himself up and slowly entered you. Stilling he gave you time to adjust.

“Oh Fuck Rob. Please.” You said

“Fuck baby.” He said as he started to move.

“Faster.” You moaned. He listened quickening his pace.

“Baby you feel amazing.” He said. It wasn’t long before he had you right on the edge.

“Rob I’m so close.” You moaned.

“Cum for me baby. I want to feel you.” With that you came, you walls tightening around him.

“Fuck babe.” He moaned as he let himself go his hot seed coating your walls.

“Wow.” Is all he said as he pulled out and laid down on his back.

“Wow is right.” You said as you snuggled close to him lying on his chest running your fingers over his chest.

 

Fast forward 3 weeks.

 

“Rob can you come here please.” You called from a chair in the library. “Coming.” You heard Rob say. You then heard footsteps approaching the library. “What’s up baby?” he said looking at you. Next to the chair was his guitar, your guitar, and a little ukulele. “What’s this?” he said pointing to the ukulele. “Maybe you should look at it closer.” You said trying your best not to smile too big. Rob went and picked it up. “Okay?” he said looking at you confused. “Look on the back.” On the back in white paint it said “Baby Benedict coming next June.” “What?” he nearly dropped the ukulele. “Is this for real?” he asked overjoyed. “Yup your gonna be a daddy.” “Babe I’m so excited. I really and truly am the luckiest man on the earth.” “I love you.” You said smiling. “I love you too,” he said as he kissed you. “And I love you too.” He said as he kissed your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.. I live for feedback


End file.
